


That Night

by E__E



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Atmospheric, Businessman Alec, Drabble, Fluff, I have no idea, Intimacy, Is it fluff?, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Fluff, Possessive Magnus, conceptual, i don't know how to tag, let's just roll with it, malec drabble, posessive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E__E/pseuds/E__E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Alec sees Magnus, he sees love, in all of its many forms.'<br/>__________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever ~ as scary as it is exciting. I'm not really sure what this is to be 100% honest. It's not set in any specific universe, it's kind of a conceptual/atmospheric thing rather than a story. I think it's a drabble? Forgive me, for I don't know all the slang and terms used here on ao3  
> I wrote this realllllllyyyy quickly and it's not beta-d so please be gentle lol

He sat there, in a metallic silver three piece, watching people walk by with an aloof gaze. He appeared to be completely unfazed by the many words that were said to him that night.

Passing strangers and colleagues talking business and gossip - so many words from so many people that Alec simply accepted with a polite smile, then dismissed just as easily.

The only thing that did seem to move him was his companion, who was glued to his side the entire night - almost literally.

From what could be seen, they were always touching in some way. They sat on the same couch for nearly the entire evening. Alec's lover, Magnus, was draped in silk red robes, blood red, which appeared to shimmer with each of Magnus's lithe movements.

His movements mainly consisted of trailing his hands around Alec's torso and arms, or wrapping his own arms around Alec from the back, or resting his head upon Alec's shoulder. Each touch screamed possessiveness.  
Though Alec was trapped in small talk for most of the night, they never left each other's sides.

Magnus only drifted away from Alec once that night, in order to retrieve a bottle of wine, and one glass. He sat back down, draping himself over Alec much like the way his robes draped over Magnus himself. Alec smiled, a bright genuine smile, (not a very frequent sight) - and reached for Magnus's hand, pulling him even closer.

Though not so obvious, as Alec is not all that warm, He definitely feels as strongly for Magnus as Magnus does for him.

If you had only glanced at them for a second, you could've thought Alec was wearing Magnus like a trophy, an adornment for his already glorious business empire.

And some would even ask; "Why wouldn't he?" Magnus was glorious. Magnificent. Magical. His unearthly aura hovered around him, Angel-like if it weren't for his deviant grins and playful eyes.

A perfect glittering star to plaster on the Alec Lightwood brand.

But Alec is in love - more than in love. Alec knows better than to only see Magnus at a surface level.

Magnus's beauty on the outside could only ever be outmatched by what lays inside.

When Alec sees Magnus, he sees love, in all of its many forms.

Magnus completely sucked Alec in. Each impassioned touch or gesture, no matter how small, revealed the intensity of their bond.

Alec whispered something in Magnus's ear, to which he laughed, poured some wine, and toasted;

"To Us, Alexander." He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Tell me what you thought of this or if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism and advice is very much appreciated. ^-^  
> Side note: this was just one way I interpreted Magnus's and Alec's relationship ~ I don't strictly believe their relationship is possessive or anything like that


End file.
